Finding Stars
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: Corso/Liri smut. M for a Reason. What would have happened if these two had run into each other. Takes place before Liri went to Korriban, while she was still a slave.
1. Chapter 1

Because UndercoverWombat asked so nicely, here's Liri and Corso. It's not canon and probably doesn't really work, but it takes place back when Liri was a slave/pre-Sith. I'm breaking it into at least two chapters.

* * *

"What's with the dancers?" Corso asked the bartender.

"Oh, some Hutt owed the owner a favor, had them shipped in from Nar Shaddaa for the weekend. He's been holed up in his house with the two prettiest since Thursday."

"But they're slaves." Corso frowned at the collared dancers.

"Hutt slaves. Republic's okay with that, apparently."

Corso grimaced.

Across the room, a blue Twi'lek slave was dancing for a man. Suddenly he grabbed her roughly and forced her down on his lap. She gave a startled cry and tried to get up, but he had her wrists and was laughing with his buddies. Before Corso could get over there, a deep red Twi'lek dancer had marched across the room and pulled up her blue friend, shoving the upset girl behind her and turning on the man. The blue Twi'lek went into the back quickly. The man got to his feet menacingly and stared her down for a moment. Then, the oddest thing happened. The man sat down quickly and cringed away from her. The red Twi'lek looked appalled and headed out herself.

"You should throw that guy out," he said to the bartender.

"Why? For roughing up a slave?"

"If they're happy, they might volunteer to come back," Corso said, trying to come up with something to ensure they'd be treated decently.

"Yeah, alright, that's not a bad call."

Corso left the bar and ducked into the back himself. The blue Twi'lek was being soothed by another dancer. They looked up at him, their eyes full of fear. "Ah, sorry, are you alright?"

The blue Twi'lek nodded. "Where's your friend?" She silently pointed to the back door.

Corso moved out that way and stepped into the alley, _Aha, there she is._ He caught sight of her slumped against the wall on a box in the dark.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

Her smooth, Imperial voice slid over him and every hair on his body stood on end, not from fear. _Maybe a little bit from fear. How'm I afraid of a woman in a slave collar?_

"I'm fine." Her voice held a note of alarm. "Are you alone?" she demanded.

"Yes'm."

"No friends waiting around the corner to jump me?"

"No ma'am! I wouldn't be a party to something like that."

There was a pause, "How odd. You're telling the truth."

Corso didn't know what to say to that. "_Are_ you okay?"

"As okay as I ever am." Her voice was cold, distant, but with a hint of tears in the future.

"Could I take a look at your collar, ma'am?"  
"Why?"

"I thought maybe I could jam it or something. Maybe make the pain less if I can do it right."

She looked genuinely curious, "Jam it so that what?"

"So that you could escape sometime."

"And have the Hutts after me and everyone who helped me? They'd probably kill the girls inside just because." She said it so matter-of-factly.

Corso swallowed, "I... I could run, I can't just leave you..."

"That's exactly what you're going to do. Turn and walk back inside." Her voice held an odd note of power that Corso found himself obeying before realizing he couldn't leave her out back here by herself. She inspected him carefully, warily. "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing, I just can't abide this." He raised both hands up, in surrender, "Let me just take a look?"

After a moment, she nodded. He knelt behind her and flicked on his flashlight so he could examine the workings of the collar. His eyes flickered up to her face, just as his eyes flickered down for a moment and he realized he could see completely down her costume. He blushed furiously, and made sure he wasn't leaning against her at all.

"Ah, I don't see a way to get it off unless I fashion a device of some kind to blank out the transmitter for a moment. I might be able to reduce the amount of power it puts out, making the pain less..." Corso fumbled in his jacket for his tools and carefully made a few adjustments.

"What would you do right now if someone caught us?" she asked, sounding curious.

"I'm not sure, ma'am." he concentrated on making the slight adjustment. _Not looking down, nope._ "That should do it."

She rubbed her hand over the collar absent-mindedly. "How do I know it's been changed?"

"I guess, you don't. Or won't until they use it again." Corso swallowed and moved a few paces in front of her. "I think I can come up with something that'll disable it, but I'd need a day."

"And then what?"

"Then we get you out of here, get you all out of here."

Her hand came up and stroked his cheek. "You really think it's that easy?"

"I have to try," he whispered, the feel of her skin on his skin doing things to his body he didn't think could happen with just a touch. "Ma'am, please, uh." He removed her hand from his face and blushed furiously.

He couldn't see much of her expression in the dark, but she sounded confused, "You don't want me to touch you?"

"It's not that," he blushed harder, "We're just in an alley and you're not doing it because you like me."

"I was, actually."

"Oh."

Her hand came back up to his face; her fingers were really warm. Corso felt heat flooding through him and he got to his feet abruptly.

She stood also and he could see a bit more of her face with the lights from down the alleyway. She looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... this ain't right. We're in an alleyway."

"Not the worst place I've done it," she said, amused. "At least I'm choosing."

Corso blushed, "I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't..."

"What's your name?"

"Corso Riggs, ma'am."

"Corso, you're the first man to be nice to me in almost three years. Don't turn me down." She ended up pressed against him, murmuring against his mouth, "Let me have you. Let me have someone that was a choice and not forced on me."

Her warm body was pressed against every inch of his and her mouth was open on his. Corso fought for thought and managed to pull back, "Not here, please." _Was that a yes?_

_This isn't like you_, he managed to rescue that thought before it got sucked into the vortex of arousal his body seemed to be succumbing to.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, uh, three chapters. haha. :)

* * *

"Follow me," she said, taking his hand. Even her hand on his as she led him back inside the cantina was too warm. They didn't get too far back into the cantina before she turned off into a private room. There was a bed inside, blue sheets. There were shadowed lights around the room, flickering like a fire.

Corso gulped.

She seemed to sense his hesitation and turned to him, shutting the door. "What's wrong?" Her voice was almost comforting. "I mean, it seems like you want me, but you're stopping yourself."

"I just, ah..."

She paused and crossed the room to sit on the bed away from him, "Corso, are you a virgin?"

"No, that is," he was stammering now, "My friends, they got me drunk a few weeks back and there was a girl..."

She sighed, "So I'd be your second? Is that a problem?"

"No, I mean you're willing, beautiful, but-"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Corso swallowed, "How can you not know how beautiful you are?"

"You're sweet. That means a lot. There hasn't been much sweetness in my life lately."

He crossed the room and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I told you what you can do, but you don't seem to want that." She looked at him mournfully. "I'm here; I want to, more than you can understand. But if you can't or won't, for whatever reason, then please go."

_Okay, so why aren't I doing this? Is this because she's a... a... dancer? Isn't that wrong of me to judge? She saved that other dancer; she's a person too. _Making up his mind, Corso fumblingly reached for her hand. "I'm just not any sort of smooth operator. I don't know how to-"

She took his hand in return, "I don't need smooth. I get enough of that."

Corso took a deep breath and reached his other hand over to tilt her face towards him. Her eyes widened and he saw moisture at the corners. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Then her arms were around him and her tongue was parting his lips.

He kissed her back with growing need, suddenly frantic to feel more of her. He managed to pull back, "Ma'am, if I do anything you don't like.. Mmph."

After her kiss silenced him, she murmured, "Corso, I don't think you're capable of doing anything I wouldn't like."

Corso leaned his forehead against hers, suddenly short of breath. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

"They call me L'ree."

Corso paused, kissing her again; _She tastes like tart strawberries. _"What should I call you?"

"You can call me Liri."

"Liri," he murmured, hesitantly putting his arms around her. He ran his hands along the soft skin of her hips and up her sides. She made a small noise of pleasure and he was suddenly harder than he'd ever been in his life. Somehow, she sank down on the bed and he was on top of her. He rolled his hips into hers, enjoying the way her body stretched up into his.

"Corso," she pulled away to murmur, "We can stop anytime, if you're not okay with this.."

He was panting slightly, "No, no... I want this... you."

Her mouth came back up to meet his and her hands drifted down his chest, reaching under his shirt and tugging it off. He managed to brace himself on the bed and pull it over his head, tossing it to the side. Her hands ran over his chest eagerly, tracing his muscles. _She wanted him. She wanted __**him.**_ Corso groaned and slid a hand under her costume. Her breasts felt just as soft as they'd looked. She shrugged out of the top, dropping it off the side of the bed. Her hand grasped his and she guided his hand over her breasts, having him linger on her nipples.

Her other hand reached between them and stroked him through the fabric. "Oh my, they grow them big out here, don't they?" she murmured. When he realized what she was talking about, he blushed and then pushed down into her hand, gasping.

She slithered up the bed a bit and looked at him. "Corso, since this is... new, we should start with you."

He looked at her, heady with need, "Start with?"  
Instead of answering, she rolled him onto his back and unfastened his pants. She slid them off with his underwear slowly, brushing her hands down his legs.

She paused halfway up his body and slowly slid her tongue up his erection. He almost exploded right there, watching her, feeling her. When she took him completely into her mouth, his hips bucked up involuntarily. "Sorry, I'm sorry," he managed to get out.

She responded by rolling her tongue over the tip of him as he tried to keep himself still. Her mouth slid down over him quicker, her tongue drawing circles. Her lips moving up and down him were mesmerizing. Suddenly he was mindless, surging up into her mouth again and again, stifling his cry.

He lay there shuddering for a moment. She was moving beside him, coming up to rest next to him, although it took him a good couple of minutes for his sight to clear.

"Why," his voice sounded funny, "Why me first?"

"So you'll last longer for the next part," came her voice.

"But, I want to do that to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to make you _feel_ like that." She looked confused and then her eyes widened.

Corso rolled to his side and took note of her position. He drifted his hand over her body and then, hesitantly, slid it under her skirt.

"You really want to..." she caught the look on his face and her expression was one of wonder. She dragged her skirt off and then gently guided his hand to the right spot. Watching her twist and writhe as his fingers moved was so powerful; he eased himself between her legs and put his mouth where his fingers had been.

The noise that she made when he flicked his tongue across her, mimicking his fingers' movement, sent blood rushing down his body and he tried his hardest to wring more noises from her. She was spasming then, crying out softly and he'd never heard anything so wonderful in his life.

"Can I do that again?" he asked her.

She giggled. "There's other stuff we can do now," she murmured and he eagerly pulled himself up beside her.

"As long as you make more noises like that." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

This will end up being at least four chapters... oh my goodness. Get Corso started and he just doesn't want to stop ;)

* * *

She pulled him to her, kissing him again and he rolled on top of her. She moved her legs apart so that he was pressed directly against her and she arched into him, making her gasp. He slid against her rhythmically, but she pushed him slightly back and positioned him carefully.

"Just push forward slowly," she said softly.

Corso started to push into her and she made a soft pain noise, stopping him abruptly.

"I can't... I don't want to hurt you." The feel of her around the tip of him was unbelievable and he was relieved when she responded breathily, "No, please keep going."

He managed to pull back and then started to push forward again. He felt a faint shock, but then all he could feel was how warm and wet she was, how tight she was wrapped around him and he could barely make himself go slow.

He pushed all the way in and stopped, watching her back lift up as she crooned, "Don't stop, please." He groaned at that and started to move slowly, then faster as he watched her face.

Something was building in him, as he watched her, as she arched up. He found that he could kiss her while he moved and that her tongue sent sensations all the way down to his groin. She was clutching his back hard now and then she drove up against him, muffling a loud cry. She was contracting around him and it sent him over the edge. He thrust quickly, crying out himself. After a moment, he groaned deep in his throat as he pulled out and fell beside her.

As he fell, he thought he caught a quick glance of lightning flickering over her body and he blinked. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

He wasn't capable of much thought at that moment, so he let it go. Maybe it was a Twi'lek thing.

"Corso," she said quietly after a few minutes, "Thank you."

"For what?"

He saw her smile out of the corner of her eye. Seeing as how he'd just had slept with her, Corso felt little issue with letting his eyes roam over her naked body.

"Now you check me out," she said, smirking.

He blushed, but said back, "I'm appreciating the view." She rolled over away from him and took a glass of water off the bedside table, sipping from it. "And now I appreciate it even more."

She sputtered, laughing.

Buoyed by her reaction, he slid across the bed, pressing himself against her back as he started stroking her back, her hips, her butt and then as she relaxed against him, her thighs. After putting the glass back, she was making soft little noises now and stretching against him. He moved to stroking her inner thighs and then drew his hand up to slide a finger into her. She mewled softly, clenching her thighs around his hand.

"Are you okay to... again?" he asked.

"Are you ready alre... oh. my." He shifted himself between her legs and rubbed his erection against the spot that made her moan, already hard just thinking about being inside her again. He reached up along her stomach to palm her breasts again, stroking them the way she'd showed him before. She was gasping, arching in his hands and he felt like some kind of holostar.

"Can we, um," he stammered, "...like this?"

"Mmmhmm, yes, while you're spooning like this," she affirmed. She bent forward slightly and moved him just outside of her, placing his hand above where he was positioned and making him rub. He eased into her gently, bringing his other hand between her and the bed to clutch her hip hard and help push into her. She felt just as marvelous as before and he felt how she was angling to give him more access.

It wasn't building up as fast this time, which gave him time to really feel her body respond to his. He could run his hands over her as he gently thrust into her. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and she moaned as he shifted in and out of her slowly. He brushed his hand down over her stomach and again flicked that spot. She reached behind her and grabbed his hip, urging him to move more quickly. Her touch was hot and he began to increase his speed, feeling clearly the pleasure building in him and her trembling under his stroking fingers.

She threw her head back carefully, and he nuzzled into her neck before exploding with her, his hands rough on her hips.

"Corso," she breathed.

"Liri," he murmured, rocking slightly before pulling back out of her and collapsing on the bed.

"I envy whoever lands you," she said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Lands me?"

"The girl you end up marrying."

"That's far off. I'm still thinking about how to get you out of here."

She rolled over to face him, smiling. "I appreciate it, but what then? We'd both have to get off planet as soon as possible and we'd never stop running. There'd be bounty hunters and-"

"Coruscant would be relatively safe."

She reached out and ran her hand down his cheek. "You really think it's that easy, don't you?"

He caught her hand, "Not easy, but worth it." Her eyes welled up. "Hey now, don't go and do that now."

"I'm sorry. I appreciate the thought, but I can't have hope. Hope will kill me."

He pressed her palm to his lips. "I'm not just a hope here. I promise to do everything I can to get you out of that collar."

"It won't be enough," she smiled sadly. "Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep."

He sat up and pulled her to him, _She'll just have to find out that I'm serious._

Her face was tilted up to him and he kissed her, tentatively exploring her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue met his and he shifted her to lie down on the bed. He slid down to use his tongue on her.

"A-again? I'm going to be so sore tomorrow, Corso," her voice sounded husky and low.

"Oh," he said, drawing back, "I don't have to."

"No, no," she stretched for him, "I don't mind."

This time he worked for awhile on her, but when she cried out and arched he didn't stop and quickly new noises of pleasure rolled out of her, gasping almost-words that set him on fire. When he pulled himself up and plunged into her, the noises never stopped. _I'll never get sick of that, knowing I made those noises happen._ She lifted her legs and sat them on his shoulders and it was suddenly so deep and wet, he leaned forward into her, panting.

"Don't stop," she hissed softly.

Corso groaned and started a slow pace. He grabbed her legs for balance and then to use to shift her faster, faster onto him. A brief flash of lightning appeared in his vision, but he assumed it was just because he was tipping over the edge, driving into her now. Stars appeared on the edges of his vision and then he was roughly crying out.

She said something distant about stamina and he drew her to him, half-asleep already.


	4. Chapter 4

Bittersweet, but fitting. Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement!

* * *

He woke up to the sound of the door shutting softly and her slipping back inside, dressed again.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Musta fallen asleep."

"It's fine, Corso, this is my room while I'm here."

"Where'd you go?"

"Just for a little kolto, some food. Checked on the other girls."

He woke up fully, "I hurt you?"

"No, of course not," her voice had a note of pleasure that hadn't been there before. "Just sore. Good sore."

"I didn't mean to make you sore."

Her smile was incredibly sultry and her voice was worse, "Yes you did. And you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"As long as you enjoyed it..." her eyes widened, not looking at his face and he pulled the sheet over himself, embarrassed. "Ah, you can't go talking about it... Give a fellow ideas again."

"I like your ideas."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours."

"I'm rested enough then. I'll have as many ideas as you want me to."

"I'm pretty well rested myself, but I think at some point you're going to get hungry."

"I'm hungry right now."

She winked at him. He blushed, "Ah, they have a kitchen here; can I go get us something?"

"I'll bring something in." She ducked out the door before he could stop her. He searched the floor for his underwear and pants, pulling them on quickly.

She came back in quickly, carrying a tray and put it down on the table on the side of the room.

"Why'd you get dressed?" she said, sounding disappointed.

"Ah, I didn't figure... Is the food hot?"

She grinned and he crossed the room to join her. There was an assortment of bar food, some drinks and Corso dug in with relish. She picked at it, but he remembered she said she'd gotten food earlier.

Once he'd eaten he cleared his throat. "Anytime you want me out of your hair, you just go on and say so."

She stood up and moved over to straddle him, "I don't have hair, Corso."

"Out of your lekku?"

She giggled and wiggled on him in a way that made him start to stiffen.

His hands went up to grab her sides and then he slid them up her body slowly. She suddenly pulled the top of her costume off and dropped it on the floor. Wonderingly, Corso slid his hand under her breast to cup it and then put his mouth on her nipple. When she moaned and slid over his growing erection again, he kissed her more, his tongue tracing across her breast and his hand gently squeezing. He transferred his mouth to the other one and then she was pulsing against him. He slid one hand up her skirt and pulled back from her breast to gasp, "You're not wearing underwear!"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he blushed, sliding his hands back. He drifted them up her legs and grabbed her butt hard, pulling her into him. He groaned softly, resting his head on her chest as she ground gently against him. His mouth went back to her breasts and then she reached between them to unfasten his pants. She pulled them down just enough to free him and wiggled until she was hovering right on the tip of him. She eased down onto him and he thrust up against her in shock. She made a small whimper. "I'm sorry," Corso whispered.

"Not your fault you're bigger than I'm used to," she gasped out. He must have frowned, because she said, "Trust me, Corso, that's a _good_ thing-" she made a strangled noise as he thrust up again and rocked against him hard, seeking a release. Watching her move on him was incredible, but he managed to hold himself together until he felt her convulse on him. He erupted, driving upwards as gently as he could manage.

She leaned forward and rested against him, panting hard. After a moment she lifted off of him and sat in the other chair, drinking from her cup. Corso reached for his own drink, moving as little as possible. They sat there silently for a minute.

"So what now?" she said.

He got up and picked her up, laying her gently down on the bed. "I want to hear the noises you made before." He crouched between her legs, his tongue flicking out over her.

"You can use your fingers inside when you're doing that."

Corso discovered she was right and slowly, carefully built her up to a fever pitch, exultant in how she reacted to him. When she arched, crying out, her thighs pressed tightly to his head, he felt himself getting hard again. He started to crawl up the bed.

"You're not done with me yet?" she said, breathing hard.

"I just can't imagine being done doin' this," he told her. She whimpered, opening her arms to him. He went into them with a soft groan of relief, carefully guiding himself into her.

"Go slow, okay?" she whispered.

He sank into her with something akin to awe. Pulling back slowly to shift forward even more slowly, he felt like he was flying a ship through the stars. His whole body focused on the sensation of pulling in and out of her. Her whole body was trembling, moving with him. She was making those noises, softly._ No wonder everyone makes such a big deal out of this. This is so much different than that first time._ It felt like there was nothing else, just the feel of her tightly around him as he moved. He ran a hand over her body, slowly, trying to have every inch of her in his hand at some point. The slow pressure built up in him and he felt her shuddering, then gasping, then clenching around him, almost screaming. Corso finally came too, moving quickly into his own release.

She lay there shaky, looking odd. He finally decided she looked relaxed and happy and he gathered her to him, savoring how it felt to have a woman's body against his.

After a time, she sighed unhappily. "I should let you go," she said quietly, breaking the spell of comfort.

"I can stay."

"I'll get in trouble if you do. They get mad when someone stays all night. A couple hours is fine, but all night and they assume you just wanted a free place to stay."

"I sure don't want to get you into trouble." Corso sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his clothes on. When he was dressed, she met him at the door and she kissed him, softly before opening the door.

"Wait, uh, Liri," he stammered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him an indulgent look, "Sure." She reached up and cupped his face, kissing him again. "So young, so eager to risk your life. I'm honored to have been with you, Corso Riggs."

She walked him out, thankfully the hallway was empty, but he knew his appearance in the bar would be noted.

"I swear it, Liri, I'll be back tomorrow. I'll get you out of that collar."

The indulgent look vanished from her face and a faint hope in her eyes appeared, "I'll look for you," she whispered and spun away from him.

* * *

Corso spent much of the next day crafting a device he was reasonably sure could disable the slave collar. He was pretty proud of it, but had no way to test it. He arranged for a couple of shuttle passes also, making sure none of it could be traced back to anyone he knew. Once he was as set as he thought he could be, he headed back to the bar.

* * *

Corso's heart sank. There was no sign of a red Twi'lek anywhere or any dancers. He walked over to the bartender, "Hey, uh, are the dancers gone?"

"Yeah, shuttle came and took them this afternoon." His heart dropped out of his chest.

"I thought they were here for the weekend?"

"So did the rest of us."

"Oh, I was hoping to spend some time with the red one."

"You're the only one who got to spend any time with her. Lucky man." The bartender threw his rag over his shoulder, "You must be Corso Riggs?"

"I am."

"She left word. Said to tell you thank you?"

Corso swallowed hard. "Thanks for letting me know." He got a beer and sat down at the bar, just to make it look like that was why he'd come in. "You know what cantina those dancers were from?"

"The Gunplay. Nar Shaddaa. She that amazing?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "She was."

After he finished his beer, Corso got to his feet heavily and left out the front door.

The stars were beautiful and he stood for a moment gazing at them. _I'll go to Nar Shaddaa some day, find you. I'm so sorry I wasn't here in time, Liri._


End file.
